Cable (X-Men Movies)
NOTE: This article is about the villainous incarnation of Cable from the X-Men film series, not from the more heroic comic mainstream version which can be found here: Cable. Nathan Summers, better known as Cable, is the central antagonist of 2018 superhero film Deadpool 2. He is a cybernetic mutant that seeks to kill Russell Collins before he grows up to kill his family. He is considered as the complete opposite of Deadpool in every way. He was portrayed by Josh Brolin, who also portrayed Thanos in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. History Cable was a soldier who spent his life hunting mutant criminals. One of these criminals was Russell Collins, aka Firefist, whom Cable had tried to stop numerous times. After these encounters, Firefist decided to get revenge on Cable by killing his wife and daughter, which he succeeded in. Devastated by the loss of his family, Cable decided to go back in time and assassinate Collins before he could grow up. Personality Cable is a sadistic mercenary who enjoys causing pain to everyone, especially Deadpool. He has no qualms about harming a child he was assigned to kill. He is very unforgiving about failures and will not stop until he finishes his plan. He has no regard for the people involved in the community and he takes full sadistic pleasure on them. He was also very vain to the fact he likes to exaggerate himself into a high process. However, despite all this, Cable is also very tragic and quite the weak man. He states that the amount of wars he has been forced into going through has heavily affected him, maybe even traumatized him, and his main motivation anyway is killing a person who will later become a serial killer, although he is not above killing children. Trivia *Sharing the same cast with Thanos from Marvel Cinematic Universe, Cable was teased by Deadpool several times by comparing him to Thanos, due to Deadpool's nature of breaking the 4th wall. A case in point, in the final trailer of Deadpool 2, Deadpool breaks the fourth wall by saying, "Pump the hate brakes, Thanos", which is a reference to Josh Brolin's role as Thanos in Avengers: Infinity War, released one month before Deadpool 2. **Although Josh Brolin portrays both characters, their character and morality is completely different from each other as Deadpool mentioned. Cable is an anti-villain who redeems himself and has a noble goal that benefits the sympathy for the audience. Thanos is an outright villain who no qualms about being a mass murderer. Navigation Category:X-Men Villains Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Assassin Category:Mercenaries Category:Brutes Category:Mutants Category:Charismatic Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Terrorists Category:Wrathful Category:Mutilators Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Nemesis Category:Homicidal Category:Archenemy Category:Delusional Category:Murderer Category:Hypocrites Category:Conspirators Category:Fanatics Category:One-Man Army Category:Criminals Category:Destroyers Category:Outcast Category:Sadists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Warlords Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Provoker Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Tragic Category:Serial Killers Category:Successful Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Vengeful Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Redeemed Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Rogues Category:Affably Evil Category:Vigilante Category:Honorable Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Grey Zone